The present invention relates to breath analysis devices, and in particular, to a breath analysis device which is capable of passive or direct sampling of an exhaled breath sample.
Police Departments conducting roadside screening of motorists in relation to breath analysis, are currently required by law to require mouthpiece sampling of the breath when requested by the police officers at a random breath testing station. This process involves the officer requesting that a sample of breath be given through a mouthpiece to an instrument, to which the police officer will take appropriate action according to the result. Currently all breath testing is conducted in this way and the Police Departments have a mammoth task in purchasing and distributing many thousands of mouthpieces each year.
One disadvantage with this is that a mouthpiece is used for each random breath test, and the cost of using such mouthpieces is unnecessary if the motorist has not been drinking or consumed any alcohol in the last few hours.